FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!
by GloomyAlejandra
Summary: feliz año nuevo a todos sin excepciones! sin importar la hora que sea en su país :3


HOLAAAA! SOLO QUERÍA QUITARLES 5 (ya ok unos 10 ¬¬)MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA AGRADECERLES POR TODO A TODOS…. EN ESTE AÑO (A PESAR DE QUE YO NO TENGA NI UN AÑO DESDE QUE PUBLIQUÉ MI PRIMER FIC) LA PASÉ MUY BIEN, CON UNOS MÁS QUE OTROS PERO IGUALMENTE LES QUIERO AGRADECER A….

**DARKLOVELY**….. Gracias por todos esos chats divertidos k hemos tenido y toodas nuestras peleas xd y gracias por las ideas e intentos de asesinato por dejarte en suspenso xd y sobre todo por apoyarme siempre sin importar las circunstancias ;) si no fuese por ti nunca hubiese ni descubierto que era fanfiction :p y probablemente no este escribiendo este mensaje…. ◕ ‿‿ ◕

**KARENCITAFROST300**... Querida señora de Twist (XD) gracias por hacerme reir en las conversaciones de facebook y por tenerme siempre pegada a la compu con tus increíbles fics además de hacerme llorar de la risa (el matiné de Karem :P)…. Y gracias por todos tus reviews :3 espero que siempre sigas siendo así de increíble persona ( ya sea de pensamiento malévolo :p) y gracias por ser una de mis primeras amigas en fanfiction (fuiste una de las primeras que conocí) :)

**ROMYSTING2001….** Amiga, gracias por las graciosas conversaciones en face (insisto en saber cómo soportas a tus hermanos ¬¬) y por todos los reviews en mis historias :3 me han ayudado a seguir escribiendo, espero que la pases muy bien.

**JEN'S STHAL….** Querida Jen, lastimosamente ahora mismo no estás :( pero de todas maneras si alguna vez lo llegas a leer quería agradecerte por las pocas pero divertidas conversaciones de face y por tus fics que me han encantadoo :) espero que regreses pronto… TE EXTRAÑAMOS!

**ARTIS CRIXAR SOLEM**….. Crixar, gracias por tus reviews, en mi primer fic (lado oscuro) tu fuiste una incondicional comentadora :P gracias tmbn por tus estupendos fics nunca dejes de escribir :3 un abrazo gigante de babosa enigma :D!

**AKYRA GATITA STHAL**….. Querida aky :) gracias por todos tus comentarios y por hacerme reir en los chats de face :P y a pesar de que me hayas traumado de por vida….. Debo admitir que eres muuuy buena para los lemons ;) sigue escribiendo siempre tus increíbles fics! Besoos

**TRIXLI….. ** querida Trixli, has llegado a ser una buena amiga para mi ;) gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que siempre sigas escribiendo, sin importar lo que digan los demás ;) cuídate!

**PILI SHANE…. **Pili! A pesar de que no hemos conversado mucho :p de lo poco que se de ti tengo entendido que eres una gran persona además de una gran escritora ;) espero que en este nuevo año sigas con mas fics siempre mejores que los anteriores ;)

También quiero agradecer a…..

Juanita Lopez

Nameless slinger

Mariabsanchezm99

Edan Shane 513

Jackie Winters

Jadeykniss

FrostyGirl18445

Anubissaga 4

Slugterrafan-Daydreamer

Tatrix Stump Sting

Temperance-sunlight

Lore StAhL

Aist Elixie fan

Jazliy

InkMeYouVillian

Nicoleblakk

PkmnGolem

Trixlaura

killer

Vinyl Rose

Huntersblessing1990

Hills-to-Sky

Samanthathunder

Malevolution1502

Violin Cheng

A todoooos los escritores, comentadores, anónimos de fanfiction! Les deseo…

_00000000000_000000000000_

_00000000_00000_000000_0000000_

_0000000_000_00000_

_0000000_0_0000_

_000000_0000_

_00000_ **FELIZZZ**_00_00_0000_0000_00000_

_00000_00_00_00_00_00_00_00000_

_00000_00_**AÑO**_00_00_000000_

_000000_00_00_00_**NUEVO**_00_0000000_

_0000000_00_00_00_00_00_0000000_

_000000_000000_

_000000_000000_

_00000_0000_

_0000_0000_

_0000_000_

_000_000_

_000_00_

_00_00_

Dioss… si que demore con este fic :P a pesar de que no conozca a varios de los que nombre anteriormente los admiro por el simple hacho de entrar a fanfiction y publicar sus ideas, la mayoría muy originales ;) **QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA** a todos siempre para que en este 2014 se inspiren aun mas en sus fics!

(Tmbn demore en subirlo xq cada 5 minutos me llamaban desde afuera mis primas "Alee deja el Facebook ven a tomarte fotos!" y no me quedaba mas remedio que ir y luego escaparme a seguir escribiendo :p)

En fin el resumiendo el mensaje de este fic…..

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Besooooooos**

**Rarwww**

**Alee!**


End file.
